


Miss me?

by operationmycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bombs, Brotherly Love, Character Death, How Jim came back AU, Not Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operationmycroft/pseuds/operationmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! How Moriarty Came Back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss me?

A single shot rang out.

“Don’t fire! Do not fire on Sherlock Holmes!” Mycroft’s voice was projected throughout the area, full of fear and panic, masks dropped.

“Oh Sherlock, what have you done?”

\---

Sherlocks phone rang out in the small flat. Blocked Number. Where could Mycroft be calling from? He was probably only going to tell him he had ‘barely’ gotten him out of a dangerous mission in Russia or something. Or maybe it was a case. He picked up.

“Yes, Brother dear?” He drawled.

“Oh no no no, Sherly.” A familiar melodic voice spilled from the phone, along with a high-pitched giggle he thought he’d never hear again. “Miss me?” A freezing fear trickled into his veins, James Moriarty was alive and on his brother’s phone. “Wondering why I have your Iceman’s phone?” He giggled again. “Don’t worry so much, he’s very much alive.” His tone changed completely. “Well, he is right now.” He amended, seriously.

“Where is he?” Sherlock snapped, his heart racing. If this was Moriarty's game then he would play. He paced through the kitchen and living room, stay calm.

“Ah, ah. Wait a minute. You didn’t ask me why I’m calling... You don’t actually think I’m just calling to say ‘hi’ do you?” His voice changed to mockery of thoughtfulness. “No, no. You don’t, do you? You know. You just don’t want to.”

Sherlock could hear his grin.”I’ll patch you in, luv.”

It was quiet for a moment. Moriarty was back. He hadn’t died on the rooftop. He had Mycroft’s phone so Mycroft was in danger. If he could find out where. Trace the phone call. No, this was his brothers phone, it was impossible.

The phone crackled to life.

“Sherlock?” His brother’s voice broke. “I’m sorry. I lo--” The phone filled with noise, the explosion rushed though it’s speaker, cutting the call off.

Sherlock slowly took the phone away from his ear in a daze. No, no. It couldn’t be. But he could hear the explosion from here. It must have been his office then.

His head rushed, an ocean of noise in his ears. Body frozen, shock settling in. Only the laughing of one Jim Moriarty brought him back.

“Oh Sherlock!” The voice said. “You didn’t think your dear brother was going to avoid me forever, did you? But of course you did. You couldn’t beat him, so no one could.” A pause. “You know, I don’t give him enough credit, you did trick me for a little while. That whole fighting brothers act was pretty good, I admit. I made that mistake once, not again, not ever.”

“It was Mycroft’s idea.” Sherlock choked out.

“Yes, but he didn't do it very well. Did he… You heard him, he loved you.” A childlike laugh sounded from the phone, harsh. “Ah well, I’m coming for you next Sherlock, dear, and I will have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I found a prompt or a video about Moriarty killing Mycroft so... yeah. I can't find it anywhere though. I would credit it but I don't have it. Anywayyyss I hoped you liked this. Sorry if it sucked. It was just bothering me.


End file.
